


The Proposition

by Destiels_Clarity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Kinky Dean, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishments, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Some Fluff, Spanking, Top Dean, Underage Sam, Wincest - Freeform, Wincest Big Bang 2015
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiels_Clarity/pseuds/Destiels_Clarity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's working a case with John in Minnesota, leaving Sam back at the motel to miss him like crazy. During a heated phone call, Dean makes a proposition that the younger Winchester will live to regret after he accepts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposition

Dean had been on a hunting trip with their dad in Minnesota all week. It was like torture for the youngest Winchester. He could barely be away from Dean for a few days without missing him like crazy, and that was if he was lucky, but a week? It was his own personal hell. The days were going by painfully slow, the nights even worse. Sam had never noticed how scratchy the motel sheets were, or how lumpy and uncomfortable the mattresses were. Probably because he was always cuddled up to Dean, his ear on his chest, listening to the sound of his older brother’s heartbeat as he drifted off to sleep. Sam had been trying to busy himself while he waited on his father and brother to return. He had cleaned the dingy motel room at least a dozen times, and gone on countless trips to the convenience store down the road. He was running out of things to keep himself entertained, since he was only allowed to leave the room for food or emergencies. He probably could have left, there was no way for John to find out he did. But the nearest town was at least thirty miles away and about a forty-five-minute drive from the motel, and there wasn’t much to do in the small town anyway. Sam had checked online.

Sam was focused on his laptop screen as he sat at the little table in the motel room, still bored out of his mind when his phone started to ring. ACDC’s “Back in Black” was muffled, coming from somewhere under the mass of pillows and sheets on the bed. Sam’s mouth immediately broke into a smile as he heard Dean’s ring tone. He shut his laptop, getting up from the table. He practically skipped to the bed, flopping onto his stomach. He dug his phone out, quickly flipping it open and hitting the answer button, pressing the phone to his ear.

“Dean?”

“Hey, baby boy.” Dean’s voice answered cheerfully. Sam could practically hear Dean’s grin on the other end of the line.

Sam’s smile widened as he rested his hand against his cheek, his elbow keeping his head propped up. “Hi, De. Where’s Dad?” He asked, wondering how long they’d be able to talk on the phone. 

Sam always had to wait until Dean called him because he didn’t want to call at the wrong time while Dean was with John on a case. And the case usually kept Dean busy, so long phone conversations between him and Sam were

pretty rare, usually no longer than half an hour.

“He went out to some dive bar we saw in town. Won’t be back for a few hours.” Dean replied.

Sam perked up excitedly. “So we can talk for a while?” He asked hopefully.

“Yup.” Dean smiled, even though Sam couldn’t see it. “So what have you been up to, baby?” 

Sam sighed softly. “Being bored out of my friggin’ mind.” He mumbled. “I miss you, De.” 

“I miss you too, Sammy.” Dean sighed. “Just a few more days, then I’ll be home.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

“You want to know what else I can promise, Sammy?” Dean asked, a grin pulling at the corner of his mouth. 

“Hmm?” Sam hummed his reply. 

“To positively wreck your tight little ass as soon as I walk through the door.” The tone of Dean’s voice was wicked, making a flush fill Sam’s cheeks. 

“Dean!” 

“What? Don’t act like such a prude, baby boy. You know you love it when I talk dirty, drives you crazy. Makes your cheeks all red and that pretty dick all hard. “Dean practically purred.

Sam was worrying his bottom lip between his teeth as he listened to the filth coming from his brother’s mouth. 

“De,” Sam whined softly, need eminent in his voice. His cock was already throbbing beneath his sweatpants, begging for attention. 

“You hard for me, baby boy?” Dean’s lips curved into a smirk.

“Uh huh.” Sam replied, releasing his lip.

“Good. “Dean told him, glancing down at the bulge beneath his jeans, his erection straining against the denim. “But you’re not allowed to make yourself come. “

Sam whimpered in protest. “ _Dean_ ,” 

“If you hold out for a few more days, I’ll make it worth your while, baby boy. Give you anything you ask for; maybe even let you fuck me.” Dean’s voice was pure sin. “As long as you don’t get yourself off for the next three days. Deal?” 

Sam pondered Dean’s proposition for a few seconds, even though his cock was screaming for him to turn it down. 

“Fine, you kinky bastard.” Sam huffed.

Dean was just doing this to torture him, but half of it was Sam’s fault too, because he’d do anything Dean asked and they both knew it was true. 

Dean grinned triumphantly, but he’d known all along that Sam would agree. 

“That’s my boy. Remember: No touching your cock. No jerking, grinding, nothing. And you and I both know that I’ll find out if you break the rules.” Dean said.

Sam hung his head in defeat, knowing it to be true. “Yes, sir.” He mumbled softly. 

“Mm,” Dean licked his lips after he heard the nickname leave Sam’s lips.

He glanced at the clock. They’d been talking for an hour already. He heard his phone beep with another incoming call and pulled it back from his ear, groaning when he saw John’s name on the small screen. 

“What is it, De?” Sam asked on the other end. 

“Dad’s calling me, probably drunk and needs help finding where he parked the car. What a mood killer.” Dean rolled his eyes at the thought. “I gotta go. I’ll see you in a few days, baby boy. Love you.” 

Sam sighed, pushing his hair out of his face. “I love you too, De.” He mumbled. 

“Don’t be sad, baby. It’ll go by quicker than you think.” Dean said reassuringly, guilt nipping at him at the thought of Sam having to be all alone for three more days minimum.

Sam could hear the familiar concerned tone behind Dean’s words. “I know. I’ll be fine. Go pick up Dad before he gets himself hit by a car.” He joked, smiling a bit. 

Dean cracked a smile as well. “That’s probably a good idea. Sleep tight, baby boy.” He said before hanging up. 

When the line went dead, Sam shut his phone and tossed it back into the mound of blankets, rolling onto his back. He let a frustrated sigh, trying to ignore his still hard cock as he stared at the ceiling. 

This was going to be a long three days.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first smut I've posted. Feel free to comment your feedback :)


End file.
